


Synopsis: For Tomorrow We Die

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: For Tomorrow We Die

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

For Tomorrow We Die

**FOR TOMORROW WE DIE**

Now, the Series introduces us to a singular, most unusual Immortal villain. 

Xavier St. Cloud. Outwardly suave, elegant, soft-spoken, well mannered, impeccably dressed. Inwardly, he's as deadly as the poisoned gas he favors. He even kills immaculately ...no muss, no fuss. Xavier is so _very_ thoughtful that way. 

MacLeod, however, proves more than Xavier can handle. Not quite able to take Xavier's head, Mac manages to lop off another body part, and Xavier will be looking for revenge in a later episode. 

Additionally, we are treated to the on-going exploits of Richie Ryan's libido. Just a normal attractive, young man let loose in Paris...how _can_ he be expected to control himself? 

**_New Characters:_**

**XAVIER ST. CLOUD** \- a really _bad_ Immie-soft, genteel on the outside, venomous in his heart. Gas is his weapon of choice for mortals. 

**GEORGES DaLOU** \- Mortal who fought together with MacLeod in the French Resistance; of course Mac must present himself as his own 'son' to explain his unaltered appearance. 

**RENÉE de TASSIGNY** \- new flame of Richie's...older married woman looking for excitement with a willing young stud, not looking for anything permanent. 

Inspector LeBrun is back. 

* * *

Paris Jewelry Shop 

A handsome young black man,   
Well dressed, debonair,   
This well-mannered customer-   
Drips savoir-faire.   
The salesgirl is smitten,   
She is easily won.   
Soft words, a sweet kiss,   
Poison gas-and it's done. 

He is Xavier St. Cloud,   
And he is Immortal,   
First, he kills-using gas,   
Then he steals, with a chortle.   
After neatly dispatching-   
Four shop employees,   
He murders François,   
(His assistant) with ease. 

Darius' Church in Paris 

Xavier has entered-   
The Confessional booth,   
Darius knew him-   
When he was a youth,   
Xavier mocks Darius-   
Once a warrior, now priestly,   
Xavier seeks to demean him-   
With taunts, cruel and beastly. 

'I've been a bad boy,'   
St. Cloud feigns confessing.   
The priest finds this blasphemy-   
Highly distressing.   
'Why do you _do_ this?   
To you, it means _nothing!_ '   
'Because,' Xavier smiles,   
'To you, it is _everything._ ' 

Later-In Darius's Rectory 

Mac arrives for their chess game-   
Noting all is not well.   
'What is the matter?'   
But his friend cannot tell.   
A knock interrupts them,   
LeBrun wants to know-   
There's a criminal loose...   
Where did he go? 

'He gassed and he stole,   
Five people are dead!   
He fled to this church-   
The witnesses said.'   
'He came to Confession,   
I can tell you no more.'   
LeBrun looks to Mac-   
Who's rememb'ring a war. 

Flashback-France, 1917   
WWI Battlefield 

Volunteers for the Red Cross,   
MacLeod and friend Stan-   
Just survived heavy shelling,   
Now rest while they can.   
The Payroll Truck's come-   
On which men rely.   
Mac stops-feels the Buzz,   
Sees a canister fly! 

Mac hurls himself on it-   
As the mustard gas blooms.   
When he wakes, death surrounds him-   
And above him there looms-   
An Immortal in a gas mask,   
With a sword, not a gun.   
'I am Xavier St. Cloud,   
There can be only ONE!' 

Mac is saved on that day-   
As fresh troops come by.   
But he never forgot-   
That his friend had to die.   
Stan tried to save him,   
Of his own safety, heedless,   
Mac has waited for justice-   
For Stan's death-so needless! 

Back in Darius's Rectory 

LeBrun: 'Help me! Talk to me!   
This will be on _YOUR_ head!   
_You'll_ have to answer-   
When more are found dead.'   
Mac: 'It's Xavier, isn't it?'   
(When LeBrun has departed.)   
'I need a drink, now,'   
Says Darius, downhearted. 

The Barge 

While Tess molds wet clay-   
Richie babbles of France,   
He tells her with glee-   
Of his brand new romance.   
Before Tess can learn-   
His paramour's name,   
He has dashed off to meet her,   
His libido aflame. 

Tess curates the exhibit-   
For the Gallery's showing.   
It's a charity benefit-   
And the tension is growing.   
So many details-   
She answers her phone.   
She finishes up-   
Seeing she's not alone. 

A stranger has entered.   
'Forgive my intrusion.'   
She looks at the caller-   
With obvious confusion.   
He has something she wants,   
A rare goddess Africana,   
He will lend her the statue,   
He acquired in Ghana. 

His name is Fleuré,   
His charm is impeccable,   
But _we_ call him Xavier,   
The Immie, despicable!   
When Duncan returns-   
He shares her good mood,   
They adjourn to the couch,   
For a sweet interlude. 

An Old Chateau on the Seine 

MacLeod needs to know-   
Who gave Xavier assistance?   
He recalls Georges DaLou-   
Old times- the Resistance,   
After running the gauntlet-   
Of a bodyguard or two,   
Mac faces a shotgun-   
Firmly held by DaLou. 

'Duncan MacLeod!!!   
You must be his SON!'   
When Duncan agrees,   
DaLou lowers his gun.   
He knows all that happens,   
In Paris, n'est-ce pas?   
He knew Xavier's victim,   
A good boy-François. 

'Do you now want revenge-   
For the blood this man shed?'   
'He killed a good friend,   
I want him DEAD!'   
DaLou offers help,   
MacLeod tells him, 'Don't,'   
'If you find him and need me...'   
'If I do...then I won't!' 

The Barge 

Rich is conducting-   
A tour of the barge,   
With his new love, Renée,   
See his ego enlarge!   
He steers toward the bedroom,   
His eyes all aglow,   
When Tessa pops up,   
From the sofa, 'Hello!' 

Tessa knows Renée well,   
Tess deems her a patron.   
She is older than Richie,   
Like a sensuous matron,   
Her husband has power,   
Wealth and stability,   
She's exploiting young Richie-   
For his robust virility. 

Tessa later unloads-   
All this info on Mac,   
He is not too concerned,   
But Tess can't hold back.   
'Renée won't leave her husband,   
She is much too dependent,   
When will you tell Richie?'   
Mac looks SO despondent! 

Darius's Church 

A funeral for François-   
Arranged by MacLeod.   
DaLou's very grateful-   
'Your father would be proud!'   
François' mother tells Mac-   
That her son left one day-   
And was hired by his murderer-   
In a Paris café. 

The Café in Montcalm 

Sitting quietly, Xavier-   
Feels the Buzz oscillating.   
He looks to a balcony-   
Where the Highlander's waiting!   
Xavier leaps up and bolts-   
Down the alley, past a grocer,   
In a kitchen, through a window,   
Mac behind, getting closer. 

Xavier lifts his arm high,   
Lofts a gas grenade up.   
It sails through the air-   
And lands with a ... _thup!_   
In sand near a cement truck-   
MacLeod extricates it,   
Drops it into the hopper-   
And deactivates it. 

Outside Darius' Church (Holy Ground) 

Later Darius and Duncan-   
Sit and unravel-   
The puzzle of Xavier,   
His past and his travels,   
Darius feels guilty,   
Should he leave Holy Ground?   
'Not over this,   
Xavier's mine,' Duncan frowns. 

They both sense the presence-   
Of one of their kind.   
Xavier has come-   
To taunt and malign.   
'I find humans...limited,   
They die anyway.   
Don't follow me, MacLeod,   
No cement truck today.' 

The Barge 

Richie asks Mac a question,   
'Have you lusted indecently-   
For a much older woman?'   
Mac answers, 'Not recently.'   
Mac decides it is time-   
Rich stopped being moonstruck,   
'Sorry partner, Renée's married,'   
'Then HE'S out of luck!' 

Gallery-Afternoon of Exhibit 

Monsieur Fleuré-   
(As he's known to Tess),   
Wired the base of his statue-   
To poison the guests.   
'See you this evening,   
At nine, I'll attend,   
I am hoping to finally,   
Meet your boy friend.' 

The Gallery Entrance-The Exhibition 

Renée has arrived-   
With her affluent spouse,   
Rich sees he's no match-   
Feeling like Mickey Mouse,   
He addresses the couple-   
With formality, stilted-   
To preserve any shreds-   
Of his dignity, wilted. 

Inside the Gallery 

Tess is exquisite,   
A vision in red.   
And Duncan's tuxedo?   
What more need be said?   
Who visits this soirée-   
Attired in dull brown?   
Inspector LeBrun....   
Comes to take Mac downtown. 

'We have an eyewitness..   
Saw you throw the grenade-   
In the cement mixer-   
Then a retreat, you made.   
You guessed correctly,   
We have Xavier's ID.   
Now will you tell us,   
Where exactly...is...he?' 

'If I knew where he was,   
You would not have to worry.'   
But LeBrun has more questions,   
He wants Mac to hurry,   
'Give me a moment,'   
He tells Tess his plight,   
With a sweet kiss goodbye,   
He goes off in the night. 

The timer ticks onward-   
In the base of the statue,   
The hour is nearing,   
For Xavier's grand coup.   
First, he'll relish the diamonds-   
He steals from the dead,   
Then-the pi'ce de résistance,   
He will take MacLeod's head! 

Police Car 

Mac sits in the cop car-   
Hears LeBrun take apart-   
Xavier, the thief-   
Of West African art.   
The pieces all fit!   
Mac perceives in a flash!   
Fleuré is Xavier!   
And he'd better dash! 

Mac leaps from the car,   
No time to explain,   
He has to get back-   
Before everyone's slain.   
He reaches the gallery,   
Barely moments to spare!   
Outside, Xavier's watching,   
Now he scrams out of there. 

Outside The Barge-That Night 

MacLeod ruined his plan-   
Xavier's come to do violence.   
On the deck of the barge,   
He's lurking, in silence.   
They all must be sleeping,   
Now they'll sleep forever,   
When they breathe the poison-   
He's about to deliver. 

Duncan's figure emerges,   
Backlit, limned in mist,   
Determined and deadly,   
A surreal antagonist.   
'Don't bother with gas,   
No one's here except me.'   
Xavier: 'A man's gotta live,'   
Mac: 'Not necessarily.' 

Their swords clash together,   
Mac rolls down the plank.   
They renew their fierce struggle,   
On the Seine's stony bank.   
Xavier clings to the canister,   
It will be as he planned,   
But as he lifts his arm-   
Mac cuts off his _hand!_

With a shriek of pure agony-   
Xavier dives in the Seine.   
MacLeod's right behind him-   
Wanting this fight to end.   
Through the long night,   
Mac searches in vain,   
Some blood, a few tracks,   
Are all that remain. 

Outside the Barge-Morning 

While waiting for Mac-   
Rich and Tess have a talk-   
About life and love-   
And the paths people walk.   
'Renée wed for wealth-   
And convenience,' shares Tess.   
'You offered her passion,   
A rare trait, to possess.' 

Richie's ego is soothed,   
There are worse things to be-   
Than an object of lust,   
'I can do that,' says he,   
They see Mac approaching,   
He is dead on his feet.   
Tess: 'LeBrun wants to see you.'   
Mac: 'Now, I need sleep.' 

Tess: 'Do you think he....?'   
Mac: 'He won't forget-   
What I did to him.   
He's not finished yet,'   
He picks up a chess piece,   
Holds it and ponders,   
How long will it be-   
Till it's over...he wonders? 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'Roland Gift, a rock and roller. I liked the episode because I liked him, I thought he was very good, he played a good bad guy.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'Roland Gift was good. We played around with color timing in the flashback and desaturated it and gave it a kind of gray/blue and then we used yellow for the mustard gas going through.' 

~ The Beast Below   
  
---


End file.
